The Love of Family
by beth.sillitoe
Summary: "The love of family and the admiration of friends is much more important than wealth and privilege". First story be kind to me :) this will eventually be a mother/daughter thing for Minerva and lily anything you recognise belongs to Ms Rowling. I think I've sorted the coding problem thanks for the reviews!
1. Chapter 1: Another Year Done

**Chapter 1: Another Year Done**

"Well that's that then" said Professor Minerva McGonagall turning to walk back to the castle after seeing the students off on the Hogwarts Express.

"And another year comes to a close. Don't get me wrong, I love teaching but students do tend to complicate things somewhat." replied Pomona Sprout. Minerva smiled at the statement chuckling at the ridiculousness of it. How true though. The two walked back in a comfortable silence, they had no need for mindless chatter they had known each other long enough to just be happy in each other's presence. They soon reached the doors of the great castle. Minerva stopped and looked up at the place she had called home for so long, a sad smile passing her lips.

"Min? You all right?"

"Pardon? Oh…umm yes sorry lost in my mind"

"Knut for your thoughts?"

"Hogwarts it's always been my home, but home should be where you family is right? I'm beginning to wonder if perhaps I should retire and reconnect with my brothers they are the only relatives I have left. I always wanted to be a mother but the war with Grindleward put a stopper on that dream…"

"Minerva, I'm so sorry. I didn't realise…"

" I guess that's why I became a teacher…oh well. You doing anything nice this summer Pom?"

"I'm going to stay with my sister and see my niece and nephew for a few weeks then Poppy and I are going on a medical conference in America to do with the healing powers of plants which I am looking forward too I must say, and yourself?"

"oh nothing much I shall be here for most of it, we have some wards to repair after the duelling incident earlier this term and then I shall be visiting a few new muggleborns to deliver their acceptance letters for next year."

"Min just don't work to hard please…and talk to Albus he'll understand."

The two friends hugged each other tightly before parting their separate ways. Minerva was glad for the few friends she had. She had always struggled opening up to people, still did. She knew her students respected for being firm and fair but she hoped her students realised how much she cared about them particularly her cubs. Pomona was right she should probably talk to Albus he always knew the right thing to say or do. The twinkle in his eye had a way of making everything seem fine. It was Albus who had seen how unhappy she was working in the ministry and had invited her to teach at Hogwarts. Minerva often wondered if they had been closer in age … well who knew. Lost in her thoughts she had reached her chambers.

"Good afternoon Lady McGonagall…..You look troubled my lady?"

"Good afternoon to you to Godric. I'm fine, truly, I guess I'm just a little tired seeing the children leave; some for the last time can be quite emotionally draining…. Hera…." McGonagall tiredly presented the password. Godric opened the portrait allowing her entry in to her rooms.

"Something is going on here and true to her Gryffindor spirit she is not going to ask for help… I shall inform Dumbledore presently." Godric muttered to himself before leaving his portrait only to appear moments later in the great wizards office

"Good day Godric to what do I owe this pleasure?"


	2. Chapter 2: The Start Of Summer

Albus had a long discussion with Godric Gryffindor about his deputy and it worried him. There was only one thing for it to go and ask the formidable scots woman herself and hope she was in a good mood. Albus chuckled to himself

"Maybe tomorrow, I need to mentally psych myself up to facing the lioness. I maybe the most powerful wizard at the moment but I would rather face the entire ministry than an angry Scot!"

Across the other side of the castle Minerva McGonagall sat at her desk looking at the list in front of her. It was a list of names for all the new muggleborns to be arriving at Hogwarts in September. This year's list was relatively short only 8 students; Mary McDonald, Sharol Falcon, Rowan Shorter….Lily Evans. Why did that name stand out so much? It was a pretty name yes but Minerva found herself being drawn to it. She shook her head in frustration, she normally visited students a little later but it wouldn't harm anyone to start earlier would it? Tomorrow. That's when she would start now she just needed a hot chocolate and some ginger newts to accompany her reading for tonight. A muggle book _The Secret Garden by Frances Hodgson Burnett _it was her favourite book of all time. She summoned the book from the shelf and curled up in her window seat to read for the night.

Sunlight streamed in through the castle windows waking Minerva up she rolled over and looked at her watch with a groan. 5:30 damn her body clock awake with sunrise as per normal. She rolled out of bed showered and got dressed a smart a line dress in a red tartan would do for today no use being in teaching robes when visiting muggles. She tucked her wand in her pocket and whipped her hair up into its usual bun. Looking in the mirror she nodded in content before striding down to the great hall for a quick breakfast.

Albus had never been a morning person. Ever. He liked his sleep and his bed too much to part with it when required to. Albus dragged himself out of bed to his kitchenette

"need coffee…it's here somewhere…bugger…forgot I ran out yesterday….ohh oh oh …I know where's that muggle drink what's it called blue cow no that's not it …red bull …yes that's the name…ahhh hah bingo!"

Albus gulped down a can of the energy drink before turning to look at the mess he had created. With a wave of his hand it went back to being spotless he glanced at the clock on the wall. 8:45 Minerva was probably up by now. She had always been a morning person. He took a deep breath and left his quarters to go in search for her. The Great Hall was empty except for a few members of staff but not the one he was looking for. He wondered towards her transfiguration classroom but again she was not there. Finally he decided to try her office and chambers.

"Good day to you Godric is our esteemed deputy head in residence currently?"

"No. I am afraid she left rather early this morning muttering something to do with muggleborns"

"But she doesn't normally start that until the second week of august we're only half way through July?! Could you allow me in to see if she's left any hint of why she has changed her normal routine?"

"Certainly sir"

Albus stepped through the portrait hole into McGonagall's office and headed towards her desk. There was a note addressed to Albus:

Albus,

I know that the visiting of muggleborns doesn't normally happen so soon but a particular students name was calling me and I had to know why. Feminine Intuition perhaps or it could be my animagus instincts. I suppose I'm curious… don't you dare say it ; curiosity killed the cat , I know but I have to follow my hunch I shall hopefully be back by dinner. I shall share with you then what I mean

Min

"That woman will be the death of me!" Albus chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3: Following A Hunch

The Evans sisters and been really close until recently that is. Lily had started playing with that strange boy from spinners end. Snape. That was his name. Since meeting him lily had started doing freakish things like making a flower curl and uncurl in her palm. Petunia thought sadly of how things used to be, when she was disrupted from her ponderings by a sharp knock at the door.

"petunia could you see who that is sweetpea."

"Sure dad... How's mum?"

"She's been better that's certain…door"

"I'm getting there" she replied with a smile

She opened the door to a tall severe looking woman in a smart dress. Her dark hair pulled back into a bun. Petunia smiled

"Good afternoon how may I help you?"

"My name is professor McGonagall I'm here to talk to Lily Evans and her parents if that's possible?"

"I shall just find them. Come in" petunia showed the lady into the living room and offered the teacher a seat. She then stuck her head out the back door into the garden

"Lilabelle there's a lady here to speak to you" before she turned round and went upstairs to find her parents.

Soon everyone was assembled in the living room McGonagall explained about Hogwarts and the fact lily was a witch. McGonagall watched everyone's reaction. Mrs Evans gave a weak smile and patted her daughter's hand. Mr Evans there was nothing, not a smile, a grimace, nothing. Petunia mouth drew to a thin line before she got up and stormed out of the room. Lily looked at Minerva closed her eyes then smiled.

"now I must be on my way"

Lily jumped up "I'll show you out" grabbing Minerva's hand as she left the room.

"You seem nice Tuny doesn't talk to me anymore since mumma became ill, so I've been playing with Severus and he told me that I was a witch and that he was a wizard but he said that some children have always known. I don't want to be behind when I get to Hogwarts. I like learning… what do you teach?" she stopped took a breath and looked at Minerva with wide eyes.

"I teach transfiguration, here maybe you would like to read _a muggleborns guide to the wizard world _ but you have to promise me that you won't try any of the spells just learn the theory. Also keep this it's a two way mirror you just have to say my name into it and then we shall be able to a few weeks I shall come and get you so we can go shopping for your school supplies"

"Thank you, I shall look forward to it" suddenly lily wrapped her arms round Minerva waist before opening the door and waving her off. Minerva got outside and smiled to herself oh she hoped she was one of her cubs. Though there was a sadness in the girls eyes she was looked after yes but it would appear she was a mummy's girl her father being much like the sister. There was more going on than met the eye anyhow. With that she apparated back to Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4: Explanations

**Thank you for your lovely reviews. sorry its taken so long to update, I'm not a natural writer so it takes a while! So here you are... :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Explanations**

Minerva apparated back to the Hogwarts and slowly walking up the drive, she cast her patronus with a message to deliver to Albus. Minerva hadn't felt this light in a long time and all because of this child. She laughed at herself "what is happening to you Minerva you're losing your touch!"

"I don't know my dear, but whatever it is I believe it to be possible, I haven't seen you looking so radiant since before the war!"

Albus was lent against the arch of the great doors to the castle. He offered his arm to her, which she gratefully accepted as they walked through the castle to Albus' quarters. He opened the door with a wave of his hand and ushered her in before making a cup of tea for both them. He sat looking at her for a while with a sparkle in his blue eyes.

"Och for goodness sake Albus" she said rolling her eyes in frustration

"You say nothing and yet you can still get what you want out of people how you do it I will never understand!"

Dumbledore just raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to one side. McGonagall threw her hands in the air in fustration

"I went to the girl's house she will be a spectacular witch she is powerful and intelligent, Albus she already knew a lot I left her a book to read about transfiguration…"

"And?"

"And what? Albus?" she said sternly peering over her glasses

"There is something more?"

she sighed before continuing

"The child is outwardly smiling but her eyes , beautiful green eyes, have a sadness. I think her mother is dying but her father seems indifferent to the child she seems to be ignored by him and her sister I think once was very close with her but there seems to be a lot of resentment now. Albus she's hurting emotionally, and I have to help her but for once in my life I don't know how."

"Maybe you could do her first diagon alley trip and have her stay with you for a few days introduce her to the magical world, make the transition easier for her"

"Thank you so much Albus. Now I feel I must retire it's been rather a long day and I am more than I little tired!"

"Goodnight my dear"

"Goodnight Albus"

When she finally reached her rooms she opened her tin and had a few ginger newts before curling up with _The Prime of Miss Jean Brodie _when a beautiful tinkling sound caught her animagi senses. Minerva looked round her room confused, what an earth could be making that sound. It took a few moments before she realised it was her mirror.

"Lily?"

"Oh professor I thought you would never answer. I thought I might have been dreaming or that I'd done it wrong. Nobody has been kind enough to give me anything not since mother got ill about 3 years ago... sometimes I wonder if they even know I exist"

"Oh Petal… Have you started on that book yet?"

Lily's eyes lit up at the mention of the book

"Yes I have I've learnt all about switching spells, and transfiguring objects into other ones , and I have just finished the chapter on ani… ani ma.."

"Animagus?"

"Yes that one"

"And what do you think about it?"

"it sounds very complicated and not many people seem to do it, but one day I would like to try. I was thinking about it I think I would be feline of some kind but I don't think I'm clever enough to do magic like that"

"One day I shall teach you myself because I believe that you are powerful enough and I'm an animagus myself"

"You are? What animal are you? Can you show me? Would you really teach me? I promise I would work really hard. When can I start?"

"Breathe Petal, I shall show you another time. First I am going to write to your parents and ask if you could stay with me for a week so we could get your supplies for school and other things. If you would like to that is?"

"I would love to Professor….Thank you … Maybe address the letter to mother she's not well but she still reads her letters and my father well umm he.."

"Petal, I understand. If all works out then I shall pick you up next Monday yes?"

"Thank you…..Goodnight …Professor"

"Goodnight Petal"


End file.
